For use in wireless resource allocation (scheduling) to mobile stations in a wireless communication system, a method is known that is based on the reception quality of mobile stations or on Quality of Service (QoS).
For example, in the uplink communication (from mobile station to base station), the base station uses the information on the mobile stations on the uplink (uplink reception quality, uplink QoS, presence or absence of uplink transmission request) shown in FIG. 10, which is stored in each mobile station, to calculate the priority of the mobile stations for scheduling. Similarly, in the downlink communication (from base station to mobile station), the base station uses the information on the mobile stations on the downlink (downlink reception quality, QoS, presence or absence of downlink transmission data) shown in FIG. 11 to calculate the priority of the mobile stations for scheduling.
Another scheduling method is also known that assures the user of a predetermined communication quality. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a scheduling method in the minimum-guaranteed best effort mode based on the priority management table describing the priority of the mobile stations.
Patent Document 2 discloses a two-way wireless packet communication device that determines the number of uplink and downlink data transmissions for each wireless terminal (mobile station) from the ratio between the downlink quality-guaranteed data amount and the uplink quality-guaranteed data amount and, based on the ratio between the downlink and uplink quality-guaranteed data amounts and on the priority of uplink quality-guaranteed data, creates an uplink scheduling list.
Patent Document 3 discloses a wireless packet communication system that schedules wireless resources based on the advanced reservation algorithm that determines if the IP flow is jitter-sensitive.
W-TCP (Wireless Profiled Transmission Control Protocol) is standardized in RFC3481 as a reliable data transfer protocol for mobile communication systems (Non-Patent Document 1). TCP is designed for a relatively stable communication environment, while W-TCP is optimized for a mobile communication system in which communication path disconnections or packet losses may occur frequently.